Creepypasta the Fighters
Creepypasta the Fighters is a fighting game where a plethora of creepypasta characters engage in combat in order to prove whose superior to Mr. Creepypasta himself. The game was been developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, but they something is co-developed by Dimps for the Wii U, Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita and PC. It was released in October 17, 2019 in North America, Europe, Australia and Japan. Storyline Basically, Mr. Creepypasta became bored and pitted a series of creepypasta characters to go against one another in a tournament. The victor from the finals faces off against Mr. Creepypasta himself. If they win, they get their wish granted. Gameplay Basically, it's a mix between Mortal Kombat and Injustice. Characters Playable * Slenderman * Jeff the Killer * Laughing Jack * Zalgo * Eyeless Jack * Freddy Fazbear * Jane the Killer * Ticci-Toby * BEN Drowned * Smile Dog * Candy the Cat * Sally * Homicidal Liu * The Rake * Kate the Chaser * Creepyblack Jack * The Observer * Seedeater * Masky * Hoodie Unlockable * The Skin Taker * Sonic.EXE * Ms. P * Tiny Teri * Horace Horrible * B.O.B * Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku * Dr. Clef * SCP-076-2 * SCP-993 * SCP-953 * SCP-049 * SCP-457 * Glitchy Red * Happy Appy & Forenzik * The Sandman * Jason the Toy Maker * BRVR * Bloody GIR * Broken Eve * Shadowlurker * El Segador * The Rage * Sexual Offernderman * Arcade * Herobrine * Sucide Mouse * Bounie the Bunny * Chica the Chicken * Foxy the Pirate Fox * Nemor * Talis Doll * Clockwork * Gaby Serket * Scarecrow * Red Angel * The Puppeteer * Mr. Welldone * Pinkamena Diane Pie * Bloody Painter * Mr. Widemouth * Lost Silver * Kagekao * Laughing Jill * Springtrap * The RAT Non-Playable/Cheat Code *Creeps McPasta (Mid Boss 1) *Miss Shadow Lovery (Mid Boss 2) *Creepypasta Jr. (Sub Boss 1) *The Creepy Dark (Sub Boss 2) *Mr. Creepypasta (Final Boss) DLC * Raptor King * Candle Jack * Nina the Killer * Mr. Stripes * Baraka * Bloody Mary * Cat Hunter * Grace * Maddie * Nemesis * Jon Talbain * Ally the Slender Doll * Homacidal Liu * Cassie * Reggie Stages Starter/Unlockable #Slender Woods #Russian Laboratory #Torture Room #Masker Camp (DLC) #Candle Cove #School #Mowgli's Palace (DLC) #Freddy Fazbear's Pizza #Candy's Burgers & Fries #Dead Hospital #SCP Foundation Center (DLC) #The Laughingstock #The Nether #Suicide Lane (DLC) #Japanese Shrine #Haunted Hotel #Palace of Torture Glass (DLC) #SCP Containment Facility #Zenith #Insane Asylum #Slender Man's Possible Realm (DLC) #The Arcade #The Shadow Zone #Lavender Town #Metalic City #Monster House (DLC) #Dark Woods Circus #Ghost Subway #Fazbear's Fright (DLC) #Mr. Creepypasta's Realm Category:Creepypasta Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:2019 Category:"M" Rated Category:Horror Category:Horror Games